


jump in, the water's freezing

by strathroy (orphan_account)



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Kissing, Truth or Dare, also they kinda kiss in their undies, pretty g a y if you ask me, sooo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-01
Packaged: 2019-01-07 21:11:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12240663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/strathroy
Summary: She should've never trusted Amethyst.





	jump in, the water's freezing

**Author's Note:**

> i promise i write more than just fluffy human au 
> 
> this was based off of a piece avr-arts did a while ago, find it [here](http://mundane-gay.tumblr.com/post/161430471711/avr-arts-what-is-it-with-me-and-romantic-pool)

“ _Lapis! We shouldn’t be doing this! We could be arrested!_ ” the blonde whisper-shouted, trailing behind Lapis.

She couldn’t believe this was happening! She knew Lapis never turned down a challenge, but this was ridiculous. Going all this way for a silly dare?

“ _Oh come on Peri, get a life._ ” the athlete whispered back, unlocking the indoor pool building with the key she’d stolen from her mother. The blue haired girl really didn’t even consider it _stealing_ , more like borrowing. Having a Diamond for a mother did have its perks.

Peridot grumbled, entering, muttering something about dumb clods and how she should’ve never invited Amethyst.

“I’ll go turn the pool lights on, stay put.” Lapis disappeared into the dark, and Peridot was left silently regretting playing _Truth or Dare_.

She knew the terms of the dare, she remembers Amethyst cackling and calling Peridot a chicken because of her immediate refusal. The short latina dared Lapis to break into the pool, and swim in her underwear. Peridot thought Amethyst pulled the dare out of her ass, as it was so poorly thought out. But she kept it to herself, after all, she wasn’t the one who had to do it.

That was, until,  Amethyst changed the terms before Lapis could agree.

With a devious grin, the latina said she wanted Peridot to accompany Lapis, to _vouch_ for the swimmer because, what if Lapis lied? And before Peridot could argue, Lapis agreed to the new terms. Peridot unfortunately missed the knowing look the two shared afterwards, too focused on _how_ _dumb this whole situation was._   

At that moment, she _really_ hated Amethyst. She wondered why she ever confided in the purple haired asshole about her feelings towards Lapis.

She jumped when the pool lights came on, illuminating Lapis on the other side. The Hawaiian smirked, and then dropped her jeans.

It was a miracle how the pasty blonde didn’t get whiplash from turning her body away so rapidly, a blush high on her cheeks.

“I’m not _completely_ naked, you dork.”

She could faintly hear another article of clothing hit the tiled floor, and a giant splash. Peridot turned her head hesitantly, peeking over her shoulder at her friend.

“U-Uhm, what do we do now?” a cheshire cat-like grin appeared on Lapis’ face as she swam closer to the edge, a few feet away.

“Get in.”

There was no way she was getting near a _wet, barely clothed Lapis Lazuli._

“Amethyst just said for you -”

“So? Have some fun, tight-ass.” she teased as she flicked some water at the flustered girl.

_“Lapis!”_

“Just get undressed, nerd.”

Peridot huffed, shimming out of her pants, revealing patterned alien boxer shorts, and if Peridot wasn’t embarrassed enough already, Lapis’ wolf whistling certainly doubled it.

Hoodie thrown to the side, Peridot sat on the edge of the pool, dipping her feet in the water. It was chilly, goosebumps arising immediately, a shiver rocketing up her spine.

“ _Fuck_ that’s cold,” she cursed, “How are you not freezing to death _?_

“I am.”

“ _Then why the fuck are you still in the water?_ ”

“Because I was hoping you would warm me up,” she snorted, a playful glint in her eyes.

“That was... _awful,_ ” Peridot chuckled, “no wonder you’re still single.”

“You take that back! I have _tons_ of people into me!”

“Yeah? Who?” the pale girl scoffed.

“You.”

Peridot’s eyes widened, “W-What?”

The athlete was getting closer to the pool’s edge, hands finally grabbing the rough border. The blonde could barely breathe, a million thoughts at the forefront of her mind.  

Lapis looked up at the dry girl, a small smirk playing at her lips. She rose up out of the water, putting a knee between Peridot’s legs.

The blonde let out a strangled choke, instinctively closing her thighs around Lapis’ bare leg.

_Fuck._

“L-Lapis? What’re you doing?” she breathed, and the swimmer’s face was now _very close_ to Peridot’s own, warm breath fogging up the blonde’s glasses.

“You.” she replied with a breathy chuckle, before wrapping her arms around Peridot’s neck and pulling her down for a kiss.

Peridot gasped, shocked, worrying for a split second about the the repercussions of doing this in a _pool_ at _night with_ _the looming threat of campus officials finding them._ But when Lapis deepened the kiss, increasing the pressure of her knee in between the girl’s pale thighs, it became difficult to think. She melted into the kiss, hands sliding up the athlete's back, nails digging into the skin of Lapis’ shoulders. The swimmer moaned against Peridot’s lips, sparks flying behind the black backdrop of her eyelids.  

Lapis pulled back, panting softly, eyes half-mast. Peridot took in shaky breaths, cheeks flushing in mortification once she realized where she was and what (who) she was doing.

“Uhm, Lapis?” she asked dumbly, once she regained the ability to speak.

The blue haired girl hummed, nibbling on Peridot’s earlobe, wholly uninterested in whatever Peridot was about to say.

“L-Lapis, stop,” she squeaked, weakly pushing the stronger girl away.

“Fine. What?”

“We should be getting back now, wouldn’t, ah, wouldn’t want to leave Amethyst waiting.”

“Amethyst is probably long gone by now.”

“What? But what about -”

“Amethyst planned all this,” Lapis smiled shyly, “she knew I liked you for a long time now, talked about how you had a hopeless crush on me too. That’s when she came up with the idea for this. I thought it was a bit stupid at first, jumping through all of the hoops of getting you to play Truth or Dare, and then expecting you to go along with whatever dare she pulled out of her ass.”

Peridot looked like a fish, mouth opening and closing a few times before she spoke.

“That is a bit too _elaborate_ for Amethyst, why didn’t she just dare me to kiss you? Or vice versa?”

“What would be the fun in that?” Lapis laughed, “I would much rather be here, drenched and barely clothed kissing you on property we just trespassed.”

“I think that’s about as sappy as you’ll get.”

Lapis stuck her tongue out, getting up.

“Let’s leave. I’m fucking _freezing._ ”

When they got back, Amethyst wasn’t there, but she left a note.

 

_Next time you see me, tell me everything._

_P.S. how’s peri in bed? I always thought she’d have a freaky side, y’know?_

__\- Your Personal Cupid (aka Ame)_ _

**Author's Note:**

> feedback is greatly appreciated! and if you have any fic prompts, ask me on [tumblr](http://mundane-gay.tumblr.com/)


End file.
